


It Scares Me

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Community: alldayfootiecp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It scared Martin, it really did. Made him feel stupid, immature and inexperienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Scares Me

"It scares me," Martin whispered, eyes downcast and cheeks burning red. He felt Danny watching him, knew his face was full of love and concern. But he couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze. Martin felt stupid. He felt immature, inexperienced and just plain embarrassed.

"Do... do I scare you?"

Martin's eyes shot up at that. The fear and worry that laced Dan's voice made Martin instantly find his face, locking eyes and trying to express everything he couldn't seem to voice. "No! Oh god no! Dan I... fuck I... fuck!" Unable to find the words, Martin leaned over, taking Dan's face in his hands and drew the other man to him, instantly crashing their lips together. He kissed hard and deep, using his mouth and tongue to show Dan how much he loved him, how safe he felt with the other man.

Martin slowly began to lie down, pulling Dan with him. Once he was comfortable, he spread his legs slightly and moved Dan to rest fully between them.

"Show me how. Show me it's not scary."

 

Afterwards, with Dan snoring quietly on his chest, Martin thought that he'd never be scared of another thing again as long as he had his amazing Dane by his side.


End file.
